Elementals and Spirituals!
by CureAnimeLover
Summary: Saki and Mai had moved to Steel City, New Zealand! On their first day, they met two members of the Titans South! Thunder and Lightning to be exact! When the brothers learn of their secret, what'll happen between the two pairs? The idea of Titans South, the members, and Steel City aren't my ideas! THEY BELONG TO KIBA SNIPER! SORRY FOR NOT ASKING FOR PERMISSION!
1. Elementals Meet Spirituals!

Me: Wow! A Pretty Cure and Teen Titans crossover! Plus it's the first one! I'm so happy!

IV: This should be interesting.

Me: Let's start now!

IV: Don't forget the disclaimer.

Me: Why don't you do it?

IV: Fine. **Disclaimer: C.A.L. does not own Pretty Cure and Teen Titans.**

Me: Time to start the story!

In Steel City, New Zealand the sky was crystal clear and the wind blow gently throughout the city. The flowers were in full bloom this season in spring. A plane had just landed in the airport and out came a flood of passengers. Out of all the people, two girls were excitedly looking around.

"Wow! I can't believe we're in New Zealand!" the purple-haired girl said with amazement showing in her voice.

"It's hot here Mai!" the orange-haired girl exclaimed while fanning herself with her hand.

"Saki, just take a minute to look around. Mai said while giggling. Then the girls' respective families came up from behind them.

"Now let's go everybody! We need to prepare." Saki's mom replied.

"Ok mom!" Saki exclaimed excitedly.

"We better do the same thing Mai." Mai's father said.

"Yes father." Mai replied while smiling.

"Come on! Let's go!" Saki's little sister, Minori, shouted out. The parents were talking about how it's strange that the two families had met up in the plane to New Zealand, but the girls thought it was the great that they'll still be together! Sure they were sad to leave their friends Michiru and Kaoru back in Japan, but they were happy about the trip. Then the two families came out of the airport and took in the fresh air of New Zealand.

Meanwhile in a T-shaped tower, a teenage girl with red and black hair was having a major headache. The reason? It's simple, four other teens were acting like complete toddlers!

"Take that back!" an angry voice sounded through the air.

"Not till you apologize for making fun of my mask!" a teasing voice replied.

"Brother! Please calm your anger!" a worried voice shouted.

"Would you guys shut up!" an annoyed voice screamed. The girl was running low on patience and after a while, she snapped.

"LIGHTNING! KID FLASH! THUNDER! JINX! WOULD YOU FOUR STOP FIGHTING LIKE LITTLE KIDS?" she screamed out with all of her might. Thankfully, that seemed to do the trick as the four teens stopped right in their tracks looking at her in surprise.

"But he started it Argent!" Kid Flash complained.

"How dare you put the blame on Lightning!" Lightning shouted back angrily. **(Sorry. I'm not exactly sure that's how Lightning speaks, but I'll try to make it sound more like him!)**

"Enough! I'm tired of hearing you fight all the time!" Argent snapped back. Lightning, still a little angry, started to walk away dragging Thunder with him.

"Come brother! We must take leave of this place!" Lightning said, still having a grudge.

"Yes brother." Thunder agreed with uncertainty. Then the two went off to the city.

Meanwhile in a neighborhood, Saki's family and Mai's family went into their new houses and started to unpack. Saki, bored of unpacking, started to sneak off to Mai's new home.

"What are you doing Saki?" a young voice demanded. Saki flinched at the sound of Minori's voice and turned to look at her.

"I'm just going to see Mai for a bit." Saki replied with a bit of silliness in her voice.

"Nice try! You're trying to get out of unpacking!" Minori said with a scolding tone.

"But it's so much work!" Saki argued.

"You didn't even unpack half of your boxes!" Minori protested. Saki sighed in defeat and went back to unpack all of her boxes. In Mai's new home, Mai was unpacking all of her things and finished in two hours.

"Phew, that was a lot of unpacking!" Mai said in satisfaction. "I better go see how Saki's doing." Mai went downstairs and ask for her parent's permission.

"Have you finished unpacking?" Mai's mother asked.

"Yes mom. I finished unpacking." Mai replied. Mai's parents smiled and looked at her.

"Then yes, you may go to Saki's for a bit." Mai's father replied.

"But don't be late for lunch!" Mai's mother said.

"Ok!" Mai replied before walking to the house next door. She went up the steps and knocked at the door gently. The door opened to reveal an extremely tired Saki.

"Oh, hi..Mai.." Saki managed to say before collapsing. Thankfully, Mai caught Saki and dragged her in.

"Are you ok Saki?" Mai asked, voice full of concern.

"Yes,…it took…a long…time…unpacking…." Saki replied, still out of breath. Mai tried not to giggle. Saki could be so silly sometimes!

"Are you finished with your unpacking?" Mai asked.

"Yes." was all Saki said before getting a long drink from her water bottle.

"I'm done too! How about both of us could go outside and look around our new city?" Mai suggested. Saki had a look of agreement on her face and nodded vigorously.

"I say we go!" Saki shouted in excitement. But, of course, they had to ask their parents first. When they did, the adults agree to the idea and let them go. The girls went to explore more about the new city they're going to live in, and ran off.

In the middle of the city, Thunder and Lightning decided to walk outside since it was a fine day. While they were walking, some people looked at them in admiration for the two are members of the Titans South.

"All of these stares give Lightning no privacy!" Lightning whispered to the taller brother.

"It can't be helped dear brother." Thunder whispered back. Then two 14-year old girls came near them. As the two pairs walked past each other, Thunder, Lightning, and the two girls turned around and looked at each other for what seemed like an eternity. Then the brothers started to talk to them.

"Umm… hi?" was all Thunder could muster up.

"Hi!" the purple-haired girl replied in a friendly tone.

"What are your names?" Lightning said in a demanding tone which earned him a nudge from Thunder. The orange-haired girl was taken aback by the tone. She looked at her friend and instantly know that she has the same thought as she does. _They look so different and strange, but we're not afraid of them. Why?_

"I'm Saki Hyuuga!" the orange-haired girl replied in a cheery tone.

"And I'm Mai Mishou" the purple-haired girl replied in a serene tone.

"I'm Thunder and this is my brother Lightning." the blue teen said and pointed at the yellow one. "We're from the team Titans South."

"Titans South?" Saki asked with a lot of curiosity. Thunder looked a bit surprised at the question, but managed to answer it.

"It's a team with five members of teens who have unique gifts." Thunder replied.

"Indeed!" Lightning agreed.

"Oh, sorry we both just moved here." Mai explained politely.

"Oh, that's why you never heard of Titans South." Lightning said. He took in the girl's appearance. She has long purple hair with some of it worn up and had matching purple eyes. She was a very pretty girl. The wind gently blow at her and made her look even more heavenly.

"Then you must have heard of the other Titans." Thunder said. But Saki shook her head.

"I'm sorry no. We never heard of any Titans." she replied honestly. Thunder was a little more shocked at this news. Then he noticed how the girl looks like. She has short orange hair that is worn in a small ponytail and has some of her hair pulled back with a few clips. She also has matching orange eyes. Thunder thought she looks cute and noticed how pretty she looks when she was standing near a flower bed.

"Then welcome to Steel City." Thunder said politely and bowed. He nudged Lighting with his elbow and Lightning followed suit.

"Welcome." was all he said before straightening up quickly. The girls smiled at them and noticed what time it was.

"Oh no! We need to go back home for lunch!" Saki panicked. Saki and Mai looked at the brothers and bowed.

"We're so sorry! We have to go!" the two girls said simultaneously and ran off. The brothers looked at them with a slight interest and kept on walking. After a few minutes of silence, Lightning spoke up.

"That Mai girl, she looks nice indeed." Lightning said. Thunder stared at his brother in pure surprise. _Lightning has never shown any interest in any girl before!_

_I know I never shown any interest! _Lightning's thought echoed in his mind.

_Oh right, the mind link._ Thunder remembered.

_Anyway, I saw how you turned red when you're with that Saki girl!_ Lightning's thought said. Thunder blushed a little at that comment.

_I know. But I'm surprised that those girls don't know about the Teen Titans._ Thunder's thought replied.

_Should the others know about this?_ Lightning's thought asked.

_I think we should keep an eye out for those two._ Thunder thought.

_Why?_ Lighting's thought asked.

_They might be enemies._ Thunder's thought said.

_Fine. We'll observe them._ Lightning agreed. Then the two siblings carried on walking.


	2. Two Mysterious Warriors!

Me: Yay! New chapter!

Yuma: Finally! You should stop being lazy!

Me: And you should stop being an idiot!

Yuma: Hey!

Me: Anyway, **Disclaimer is on the first chapter!**

Yuma: You really like anime do you?

Me: Why do you think I'm CureAnimeLover? Hm?

Yuma: Good point.

Me: Let's start the story!

* * *

"It took a while, but we finally found them!" Lightning said, clearly tired.

"Agreed." Thunder said. The two elementals stared at Saki and Mai intently. The two girls were in the park doing different things. Saki was practicing softball and Mai was drawing. Every now and then Mai would watch Saki practice for a while and Saki would take a look at Mai's drawings. Thunder admired how determined Saki is during her softball practice, and Lightning would peek at Mai's drawings thinking about how artistic she is. Then the two girls stopped and went to the ice cream man.

"I don't think they're enemies." Lightning said blandly.

"I'm starting to agree with you brother." Thunder admitted. Just then he saw the girls taking out their cell phones. But what they did with them greatly confused him. They opened the phones up and started talking to it! Saki seems to be arguing with her phone though.

"Brother, look! Those girls are talking to their phones!" Thunder told Lightning.

"People these days talk with these phones!" Lightning snapped, not seeing the point.

"But they didn't dial anything." Thunder said. Then he spotted the girls moving again and grabbed his brother's hand. The two siblings started chasing them to a big tree out of sight.

"Why are they hiding?" Lightning asked.

"I don't know, maybe they might be enemies!" Thunder replied. What happened next, possibly blew the elementals' minds. The phones changed into two strange looking creatures.

"New Zealand is hot!" the blue-colored creature whined.

"But the scenery looks nice!" the cream-colored one objected.

"Flappy, you really shouldn't complain!" Saki scolded.

"You complained when you got here!" Flappy argued.

"Please don't start an argument guys." Mai said. "Choppy, do you like New Zealand so far?"

"Oh yes I do!" Choppy said.

"But there are crimes here." Flappy said.

"Yep, but they're probably not to serious like Dark Fall." Choppy replied.

"Dark Fall? We already beat those Dark Fall jerks!" Saki said.

"Saki, I heard about lots of serious crimes here," Mai replied, "like the Brotherhood of Evil."

"But they're gone now!" Saki objected.

"Still, don't you remember about Fusion?" Mai said.

"But he's not evil anymore!" Saki said.

"But he DID came back from the first time. What happens if the same happens with the Brotherhood of Evil?" Mai objected.

"I guess if you put it that way…" Saki trailed off.

"Besides, there are more villains out there! We need to help those Titans!" Flappy shouted out.

"Besides, they struggled with some." Choppy said sympathetically.

"You're right! We should help!" Saki decided.

" I agree!" Mai said, smiling. Then the creatures turned back into phones and the girls ran back.

"Did you hear every word brother?" Lightning said.

"Yes I have." Thunder replied.

"See? They are NOT enemies of ours!" Lightning snapped.

"But they have a secret. Plus those creatures, what are they?" Thunder pressed.

"I don't know!" Lightning said, frustrated.

"We need to know more." Thunder said.

"Fine." Lightning gave in. Then the two flew back to the Titans South tower. They relayed the events from today with the rest of the team.

"So two girls with cute-looking creatures have a big secret?" Kid Flash summarized.

"Yes." the two brothers said.

"Are you sure you two are ok?" Jinx said, obviously not believing a word they said.

"What reason do we have to lie?" Lightning screeched. He was about to throw a lightning bolt at Jinx until Argent stepped in the way.

"I know you two and I believe you." Argent said.

"So what do we do?" Thunder asked.

"I-" Argent didn't have time to finish because the alarm system sounded.

"We have to go! Titans move out!" she said. Then the team went off to where the trouble is. Plasmus was rampaging over the city, destroying everything in sight.

"Stop right there!" Argent yelled. The creature looked at the Titans and attacked them immediately. For some reason, Plasmus' usual lime green eyes are pure black. The team was having a really hard time fighting the monster and one by one, they were knocked down. Plasmus was about to land the finishing blow until someone's voice sounded through the air.

"Stop right there!" a figure on top of a building commanded.

"Huh?" the team all said and looked. Then they noticed another figure on the next building. When the two jumped down to the ground, they could see the two clearly. The first figure has golden, orange hair with some of it hold up with a hair ornament. She's wearing a pink/yellow/green outfit and yellow earrings. The second figure has long, purple hair tied up in a high ponytail. She's wearing a white/pink/blue outfit with blue earrings.

"The shining golden flower, Cure Bloom!"

"The radiant silver wing, Cure Egret!"

"We are Pretty Cure!" both of the girls shouted out.

"Those who desecrate the Holy Fountains!" Cure Egret started.

"Stop your cruel behavior!" Cure Bloom finished. The Titans South looked at the girls wide-eyed. Plasmus charged at them head on, but the girls dodged simultaneously.

"They must be new here." Kid Flash said.

"Thunder, look! They're glowing in our colors!" Lightning pointed out. **(Me: This is stupid to add, but if you ever watched Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star! Then you know what I mean.)** Sure enough, Cure Bloom started to glow yellow and charged at Plasmus, knocking him to the ground on contact. Cure Egret was glowing blue and landed a direct kick on Plasmus. Then the two brothers saw Flappy and Choppy cheering the girls on.

"What are those creatures doing there?" Thunder questioned. "Could those girls be?"

"No! Those two look different!" Lightning exclaimed.

"But they do look similar to Saki and Mai." Thunder reasoned.

"I won't believe it until I see it with my own eyes!" Lightning stubbornly said. Cure Bloom and Cure Egret kept on punching and kicking the monster until it starts to struggle standing up. The two took this chance to finish it. Then the girls lifted one of their arms.

"Oh, spirits of the earth…" Cure Bloom chanted.

"Oh, spirits of the sky…" Cure Egret chanted.

"Now, together with Pretty Cure…" both of them said.

"…Release the power of miracles!" the girls shouted simultaneously. The girls were glowing brightly. Cure Bloom was giving out a brilliant yellow glow. Cure Egret was giving out an airy blue glow.

"Pretty Cure…" the girls started once again. The two put their arms down and a light trailed from the arms.

"Twin Stream…" they said. Then two big spheres of glowing energy, one yellow and one blue, formed in front of them.

"Splash!" they both shouted out, finishing the incantation. They forcefully pushed the spheres, making two powerful streams. Plasmus tried to move out of the way, but was too late. The energy hit him and then something shocking happens. Something black and ghostly came out from Plasmus and disintegrated to shiny dust. Plasmus started to glow and turned back into a human. The girls panted a little and walked over to the Titans South. Cure Bloom held out her hand and smiled down at them. Cure Egret also gave them a warm smile and held out her hand too.

"Are you ok?" Cure Bloom asked in a friendly tone that is somewhat awfully familiar to the elementals.

"Yes we're fine." Argent replied grinning.

"Could you stand up by yourselves?" Cure Egret asked in a gentle town that is also familiar to Thunder and Lightning.

"I think we can." Argent replied. The duo pulled their hands back slowly and smiled again.

"We noticed you five having trouble with the monster." Cure Egret said.

"So we decided to lend you a hand!" Cure Bloom finished.

"Thank you very much!" Argent replied. She gestured the others to come and they discussed something.

"I think we should give them both a Titans communicator." Argent suggested.

"I agree." Kid Flash said.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt." Jinx replied, not looking at the others.

"Why not?" Thunder replied.

"Yes." Lightning just said. Then Argent took out two communicators and turned back. But strangely enough, the two had disappeared as if they never were there in the first place.

* * *

Me: Cliffy!

Kotori: The cliffhanger is really mysterious.

Me: It's obvious about Cure Bloom's and Cure Egret's regular identities so I won't even bother asking.

Kotori: Just ask it anyway.

Me: Ok! Who do you think Cure Bloom and Cure Egret really are? HMM?

Kotori: Like you said, it's obvious who they really are.

Me: Yep! If you really don't know, that's sad. REALLY SAD.

Kotori: But then again you can't blame them. Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star isn't really a well-known Pretty Cure series right?

Me: You're right.

Kotori: Read and Review!

Me: Yay! That means I don't have to jump off of my roof!

Kotori: Huh?

Me: Don't want to talk about it now!

Kotori: Ok.


	3. The Search For the Warriors' Secret!

Me: I CAN'T BELIEVE I HAVEN'T UPDATED FOR SO LONG!

Domino: Maybe that's because you need more sleep. You're starting to stay up late!

Me: I can't help it! T^T

Domino: And who's fault is that?

Me: SHUT UP AND DO THE DISCLAIMER!

Domino: Fine. **Disclaimer** is on the first chapter.

Me: Let's start the story!

* * *

Thunder and Lightning are in their rooms resting up. Thunder was trying to relax, but he couldn't shake off that thought. The very thought he had when those two warriors appeared during the fight.

"Cure Bloom and Cure Egret…is it possible that you two are them?" Thunder pondered. He was sure that those two were Saki and Mai. Those creatures are also the same ones with Saki and Mai.

"Brother, are you still thinking about those girls?" Lightning asked.

"I'm sure they're Saki and Mai." Thunder insisted.

"They don't even look like them!" Lightning replied angrily.

"We just need some proof." Thunder countered. Lightning hesitated for a bit then stubbornly crosses his arms.

"How are we going to get proof?" Lightning said in a stubborn tone.

"We do have a little proof." Thunder said.

"What?" Lightning asked.

"Those creatures…they're the same creatures that were with Saki and Mai." Thunder said.

"That's only a little proof." Lightning said. Thunder tried to remember what happened when they saw the creatures. He suddenly remembered something.

"Wait. When we met the girls, they said they didn't know anything about the Titans." Thunder started. Lightning started to get a bit curious and waited to hear where Thunder's going at this.

"But when we saw them with the creatures, they said something about trying to help us. They even know about the Brotherhood of Evil, so they must know about the Titans." Thunder concluded. Lightning thought for a moment and realized what Thunder said is true.

"You're right. Why would they lie to us about not knowing the Titans?" Lightning pondered.

"Maybe they're trying to maintain a cover." Thunder suggested.

"That must be it!" Lightning said, snapping his fingers.

"We should tell the others." Thunder suggested. He started to go to the door.

"No!" Lightning replied quickly. Thunder was surprised at his brother's sudden tone and stopped in his tracks.

"Why dear brother?" Thunder asked.

"We're going to solve this mystery ourselves! We don't need any help from the others!" Lightning said, trying to convince his brother.

"But-" Thunder started before getting interrupted by Lightning.

"But nothing! We are capable of doing this ourselves!" Lighting replied.

"As you wish brother." Thunder said in defeat. Once his brother has an idea, there's no way you could get it out of his head.

"That's much better brother!" Lightning said gleefully. He patted his brother in the back.

"So how should we solve this mystery brother?" Thunder asked.

"We gather clues! That's what I learned from this so-called TV!" Lightning said.

"We do have some proof." Thunder said.

"Excellent! But now we have to find out why they lied to us and if they're really those two female warriors!" Lightning pressed on. Thunder had to admit that his brother is right.

"Fine brother. All we know is the female warriors and the two girls know about the two creatures." Thunder said.

"We need more evidence! More proof! More clues!" Lightning replied.

"Well, Saki and Mai said that they just moved here." Thunder said. Lightning began to think a little, but is having a hard time.

"Wait." Lightning said at last.

"What is it brother?" Thunder asked.

"They just moved here and the two female warriors just appeared today." Lightning said.

"That's a strange coincidence." Thunder replied.

"We need to see to it with our own eyes." Lightning said.

"You mean we have to as they say, catch them in the act?" Thunder asked.

"Of course! What else?" Lightning replied. "We're going to spy on them again!"

"Spy on them?" Thunder echoed. Then he started to have a terrible thought.

"What if they catch us spying on them?" Thunder asked in a worried tone.

"We spied on them before and they didn't catch us!" Lightning pointed out.

"True." Thunder answered. "But as they always say, there's always a first."

"So? We're Thunder and Lightning! We'll just spy on them in the skies!" Lightning said.

"Hm… alright brother." Thunder finally said. Lightning's face lit up in joy and he put an arm around his brother.

"Don't worry brother! You won't regret it!" Lightning said confidently. Thunder gave his brother a small smile. He has a little regret, but there's no way to get Lightning's mind off of that idea.

"First we need some special tools!" Lightning said.

"Special tools?" Thunder asked in a baffled voice. Lightning took out a pair of binoculars and show them to Thunder.

"Yes! Such as this one!" Lightning explained. Thunder looked at the binoculars and wondered how they work.

"Do you know how to use these brother?" Thunder asked. Lightning started to look a bit nervous, but it was soon replaced by a smug smile.

"Of course I do! They…work like this?" Lightning said with uncertainty in his voice. He held them upside-down and then held them sideways.

"So when do we start?" Thunder asked.

"Today of course!" Lightning announced. Thunder started to look surprised.

"Why today?" Thunder asked.

"Why not?" Lightning countered. Thunder sighed in defeat and agreed with his brother.

"Excellent!" Lightning said. They both descended to the skies with some supplies with them. Thunder looked around the area, but didn't see the girls.

"Where are they?" Thunder mumbled. Lightning tried to use the binoculars, but couldn't figure out how.

"This object is frustrating!" Lightning exclaimed angrily. Thunder looked at the object and tried to use it himself.

"…Exactly how are we suppose to use this?" Thunder said.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Lightning said, his voice slightly rose from anger. Thunder started to put them down.

"I guess we'll eventually find out!" Thunder said and sighed. They continued looking around, unaware that a certain evil puppet spotted them and following them.


End file.
